Security Devices
Before the collapse of Rapture's society, internal security was mainly handled by a police force headed by Andrew Ryan's lieutenant, Sullivan. With Sullivan having resigned, and the police force in shambles (with some of its remnants joining the Splicer forces scavenging the city), the automated security forces were left with the duty to guard what remained of the city. Security in Rapture revolves around a three-pronged approach with cameras as constant surveillance, automated static defenses as sentries, and automated mobile units as enforcers which travel to the location of disturbances. Major enemies have shown some degree of control over the security system, as a few Splicers have been able to turn these defenses to their advantage by hacking, and even set them up in the players path. The player is also able to employ all three systems to their advantage, if they choose. Generally, the security becomes more formidable as the player progresses through Rapture, and operates more effectively. Most of the automated security devices were designed by Gilbert AlexanderBioShock 2 Help Caption for Gilbert Alexander and are coordinated by computers at Rapture Central Computing.Felix Birnbaum's Audio Diary: Behind the Scenes ''BioShock'' Security Bot Throughout the city of Rapture, they are called by alarms issued by Security Cameras and vandalism sensors. Security Bots appear to hover and fly using the same method as helicopters, and are armed primarily with Machine Guns. When an unauthorized person is discovered, the Security Cameras' siren will sound and an unlimited supply of Security Bots will pour out for a limited interval. There are three ways of taking down Security Bots: the player can attempt to destroy them, can shut off the security system by paying the money demanded to access a Bot Shutdown Panel, or by manually hacking into their systems. This security system can also be utilized by the player, either by hacking it and it following them about, or using the Security Bullseye Plasmid to call Security Bots against an enemy. In BioShock 2, the Security Command 2 Plasmid allows players to summon Security Bots. The maximum number of Security Bots assisting the player at any one point in time is two. Occasionally the player will come across Splicers using hacked Security Bots of their own. If the controlling Splicer is killed, the bot will shut down, allowing the player to claim it by hacking. Splicer/Bot pairings are identified by pulsating red signal waves emanating from the bot and the Splicer's head. Security Camera The Security Camera is a mounted bot with a red searchlight that becomes white once it detects a hostile entity and attempts to identify it. If the camera detects the player, they have an about two to four seconds, depending on their equipped tonics, before the alarm gets triggered, summoning a wave of Security Bots. The camera is susceptible to all weapons, especially electricity, which causes the camera to short temporarily, allowing safe passage while the camera is temporarily disabled. When the player is within close proximity, they may choose to hack the camera, on success causing its light to become green and to be friendly, the camera to ignore the player while seeking the player's enemies. If destroyed, cameras may provide Film for the Research Camera. Big Daddies and Little Sisters are immune to camera detection in either mode. However, using the Security Bullseye Plasmid power on a Big Daddy will cause cameras to initiate an alarm against the Big Daddy, and the repeated summoning of Security Bots against the Big Daddy for the duration of the alarm can inflict a lot of damage. Turret Turrets are fixed Security gun positions, which attack the player once identified after an interval of a few seconds. Turrets attack with either a machine gun, an RPG launcher, or a flamethrower. The first Turret appears in Welcome to Rapture at the blocked off exit to Neptune's Bounty. Turrets can be hacked, although they can to be temporarily disabled via Electro Bolt or Winter Blast, or distracted from targeting the player (either plant a Target Dummy or use Security Bullseye on an enemy in view of the Turret). ''BioShock'' Help Caption ''BioShock 2'' The three original security devices return in BioShock 2, as well as a new type of Turret. Mini-Turret Miniature Turrets are a new Turret type featured in BioShock 2. These are a smaller, portable version of Machine Gun Turrets. However, they can also be picked up and/or thrown around using physics-related Plasmids, and can even be used as missiles. They can be hacked as with any other machine. Several Miniature Turrets can be found lying inactive around the city of Rapture. They are most often deployed by the Rumbler, a new Big Daddy type. They can be hacked and assist the player through use of the Hack Dart special ammo type. References fr:Systèmes de sécurité Category:Machines Category:Research Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies